Stories: Father Knows Best
Story Written by: Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Plot After fighting some villains, a conversation between the gang leads Blast to remember his father, and how he hasn't seen him in so many years. However, as Blast is remembering his father, a surprise awaits him. Someone arrives where the gang is, and it seems to be Blast's father! Blast is more than excited to spend some nice father & son time with his dad. However, some of the members of the gang start to worry about the influence Blast's dad is having on their friend. Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Boulder * Ace * Boom * Electra * Blade * Scorch * Splash * Bark * Breeze * Tempo * Emily Green * Ink Burst * Mr. Simon (NEW) * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Pink Angel * The Gemstones Story It's a regular afternoon in Echo Creek. While the citizens of Echo Creek are doing their regular activities, the gang is up against Splash, Bark, Breeze and Tempo. * Red Ruby: (throws dynamite sticks at the four villains) Take this! * Sean Sapphire: (slashes at the four villains with his sword) And that! * Amelia Amethyst: (fires magic blasts at the four villains) And some of these babies too! * Breeze: We're not going down that easily! Splash shoots water blasts at the dynamite sticks, turning them off. Bark creates a tree wall, protecting them from enemy attacks. Breeze then creates a strong wind to blow the gang back. * Blast: Aagh! * Blade: Ok, cut it out already! Blade tosses a cutting blade at the tree wall, chopping off all those trees. Electra flies towards Breeze, and starts fighting her in mid-air. * Tempo: We don't have time for this! Time slow! Tempo slows down time, and takes advantage of it to land several hits on the gang. After a while, the effect wears off. * Starcade: (thinking to herself) Those guys don't know I have new powers now, do they? Well, time to have some fun! Starcade runs at top speed, stopping right in front of Splash. * Starcade: Hey there, Splash. Still upset about that mermaid incident? * Splash: Aah! (trips and falls) Hey, you startled me! (tries to get up, but slips and falls again) Ouch... * Bark: Oh come on, I can't believe you're so useless on land. * Splash: It's not my fault! * Starcade: It...kinda is, actually. (giggles) Whoops, gotta go! Starcade quickly runs to Bark while he is distracted, before landing a powerful punch on him. * Bark: Ouch! Hey, where'd you come from? * Splash: How is she so fast? * Tommy: And she's not the only one with new powers! Tommy summons two yoyos, and starts swinging them around, attacking Tempo and Splash with them. * Tempo: What the- * Splash: Ouch! * Electra: Surprised much? * Breeze: You're just a bunch of show-offs! That's what you are! * Blast: Oh, but we're not done yet! Blast generates a huge energy blast, and shoots it at Breeze, knocking her out of the sky. * Breeze: Ouch! Hey, that's not fair! * Splash: Why do we never get buffs? * Starcade: Because we're cool and you're not. But you're pretty cute though. Category:Stories Starcade takes aim and shoots energy blasts at Splash, dealing rapid damage to him. * Splash: Aagh! (falls, defeated) This isn't even fun! * Breeze: That's because you're useless outside of the water, unlike me. Breeze creates a tornado, that sucks up several members of the gang. Boom flies up to Breeze. * Boom: That was cheap. (punches Breeze, knocking her back to the ground) But I've got cheaper tricks up my sleeve! * Breeze: Aah! (hits the ground, and seems dizzy) * Red Ruby: (throws dynamite sticks at Breeze) There, that shall finish her off. Who we got left? * Bark: (summons roots from the ground, tangling Red Ruby in them) You called? * Tempo: Time slow! (slows down time, and punches the gang until the effect wears off) * Blast: (injured by Tempo's attacks) Right, those two... * Starcade: (injured by Tempo's attacks) Not bad, you two, not bad... Starcade charges up and fires two energy beams from her hands, one towards Bark and one towards Tempo. Tempo slows down time again, giving him and Bark the chance to dodge the energy beams. He then lands another hit on Starcade before the slowdown effect wears off. * Electra: Ok, that's enough, Tempo! (zaps Tempo with a lightning bolt) * Tempo: Aagh! * Bark: Feel the thorns! Bark summons thorn bushes, and they start shooting thorns at the gang. * Blast: Look out! (creates an energy forcefield around the gang) * Red Ruby: Okay, I'll handle this one. Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Red Ruby throws several dynamite sticks at the thorn bushes, blowing them up. * Red Ruby: The thorns go BOOM! * Tempo: Oh, this is just a waste of time! Time- (gets zapped by Electra again) * Electra: Not gonna happen. Electra is about to land the final hit on Tempo, but Bark creates a tree barrier between the two, protecting Tempo form Electra's attack. * Bark: Ha! Take that! * Scorch: Fire! (shoots a fire blast at the tree barrier, causing all those trees to catch on fire) Burn! Burn! * Bark: Aagh! * Scorch: You're next! Fire! * Bark: No! (runs from Scorch) * Scorch: Fire! (chases Bark) * Tempo: What? * Sean Sapphire: Looks like you're the last one left. * Red Ruby: You got this coming, time guy. * Starcade: Hey Tempo, you're a good opponent when using a machine, but not so much by yourself, are you? Starcade quickly runs to Tempo, and punches him rapidly. * Tempo: Aagh! (weak) I won't give up yet. Your time is about to expire! Time slow! Tempo attacks Starcade heavily during the slowdown effect. When it wears off, Starcade has taken heavy damage. However, most of the gang is surrounding Tempo now. * Starcade: (more injured) Ugh...stupid time slow... * Tempo: Uh oh... * Boom: Your time is over! * Red Ruby: No more time slow, now it's time for "time bomb"! In other words, you're finished. * Sean Sapphire: Let's get him, guys! Everyone attacks Tempo at the same time, and Tempo goes down in a few seconds. * Blast: Well, that's it for him. The gang sees Bark coming at them, yelling as he runs from Scorch. * Bark: Aah! * Scorch: Fire! * Bark: No! Don't do it! I give up! I surrender! Please don't shoot another fire blast at me! * Scorch: FIIIIIRE! * Toby Topaz: Wait...are you gonna kill him, Scorch? * Scorch: Uh... I don't know. * Bark: Please, I surrender! Just don't hit me again! * Red Fork: In that case, go, and take your friends with you. * Bark: Ok... Bark grabs Splash, Breeze and Tempo, and carries them back to Dr. Zack's base. * Blast: Well, and that's another victory for the Locked Room Gang! * Starcade: Woo hoo! (raises her arm which is sore) Ow... * Amelia Amethyst: That was fun. What's next? * Alice: Well, I'm going to have to go back home now. My dad said that if I haven't washed the dishes before he comes back from work, I'll be grounded. * Boom: Gee, does he always ground you? * Alice: Oh, you have no idea. It's as if his favorite phrase in the world was "Alice, you're grounded". Seriously, not even my brother Max gets grounded as often, and he's the mischievous one! * Electra: Eesh... * Boom: Makes me glad I don't a dad like that one. * Blast: Well, at least Alice HAS a dad. Blast looks away. The gang notices Blast a bit upset. * Blue Ocean: What's the matter, Blast? * Boom: Was it something I said? * Alice: Oh, I think I know what it is. * Electra: What is it? * Alice: You see, Blast hasn't seen his dad in years. * Blast: I don't remember much how he looked like, or what we did together, but I really wish he was still with us. * Electra: But, what happened with your dad? * Blast: Oh, he left one day, and never came back. At least that's what my mom and Jason tell me. (sighs) You know, I wish I had more memories with him. I remember as a child, I'd always stare through the window, hoping that one day, dad would come back home. * Green Shadow: I see...sorry to hear that. * Bonk Choy: What? Your dad abandoned you? Oh man, boy am I glad I don't have a dad! * Green Shadow: Don't say that! * Bonk Choy: Sorry... * Blast: It's just that, well... I wish he was still around. * Alice: Oh, Blast, I had forgotten about that. Sorry Blast. * Blast: Nah, it's ok. I should've gotten over it after all these years... * Red Ruby: Losing a dad is such a big deal? Really? * Amelia Amethyst: It is, actually. Just ask anyone! * Red Ruby: Wow, I never thought about that actually. My parents never cared about me since I was a baby, and here I am assuming that all dads never care for their kids. * Amelia Amethyst: That's...pretty deep. You okay, Red? * Red Ruby: Yeah, I just have my own other personal issues to deal with. Besides my anger of course. * Amelia Amethyst: Cheer up, Blast! I'm sure your dad will come back someday. * Blast: I always thought so. But after so many years, I began to lose hope. I mean, how many years can someone need to be a carton of milk? As Blast says that, the gang sees something approaching them from the sky. * Tommy: What's that? * Blue Ocean: I don't know. But it looks like it's coming this way! * Emily Green: Dodge, guys! Look out! * Red Ruby: Argh! It must be that plane guy Soar again! Take...(takes out a dynamite stick) * Sean Sapphire: Take cover! (shoves Red Ruby out of the way) The gang dodges whatever is approaching them from the sky. However, when it crashes, it reveals to be a man, apparently in his forties. * Tommy: Huh? * Boom: It's a man. The man comes out of the crater that was formed by his crashing. * ???: Ugh... this is why most superpowered humans are teens. I just don't have the same strength as before. (notices the gang) Oh, hey there kids! The name's Simon. Hope I didn't hurt you there. * Red Ruby: So you're not Soar? * Toby Topaz: Nice to meet you, I guess. * Red Ruby: Wait a minute, did you just say you are superpowered? * Simon: Yup. But trust me, there's a reason why most superpowered humans are young people. They just have the energy we don't. (grabs his arm) Ouch... * Blast: Hey, are you ok? * Emily Green: You seem hurt, sir. * Simon: Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it, kids. (grabs his arm in pain, while making some pained noises) * Red Ruby: Well, if you're superpowered, do you know Dr. Zack? * Diana Diamond: Whoa, let's not get into that topic again, Red. * Red Ruby: (grumbles to himself) * Simon: Yeah, I'd rather not talk about that guy... (grabs his arm again, making pained noises as he tries to fly away) * Alice: Wait sir, are you sure you don't want us to take you to the hospital or something? * Simon: Nah, I'll be fine. I just... Simon tries flying, but he's too injured to fly, and just hits the ground again. * Starcade: Yeah, he needs to go to the hospital. * Amelia Amethyst: Excuse me, sir. This might sound crazy because of a certain conversation we had earlier but...are you Blast's dad? * Blast: Oh, come on Amelia, that's ridiculous. That would be impossible. * Simon: Wait a moment... (looks closely at Blast) Alex, is that you? * Blast: Wait, how'd you know my name is Alex? * Simon: Well, I'll got a confession to make. You see, crashing here into Echo Creek wasn't an accident. I came here looking for you. * Blast. What do you mean? * Simon: Alex, I'm your father. * Amelia Amethyst: I guess it's not so impossible then. * Toby Topaz: Hooray for family reunion! * Emily Green: So, you crashed into Echo Creek on purpose? * Simon: Well, the crashing part wasn't on purpose, but coming here was. I've been searching for you everywhere, Alex! * Blast: Did you ask the citizens of the town? I'm kind of a hero around here. * Alice: Yeah, Alex is a superpowered teen, and he's helped us save the world from villains many times! * Simon: Oh, I wish I had been there for you. * Blast: But wow, I can't believe it! I have... so many questions. * Simon: Well, (grabs his arm in pain) ask away, that's what dads are for. * Blast: Actually, I think we should get you to the hospital first. * Simon: Oh, alright. Once the gang has taken Simon to the hospital, he's seen resting on a hospital bed, while the gang is there in the room as well as visitors. * Amelia Amethyst: There, hope you feel better soon, sir. * Sean Sapphire: (to Simon) I know Blast has a lot of questions, but I have a question I'd like to ask you first. If you're Blast's dad, where were you the whole time when Blast was saving the world with us? * Simon: Searching for him of course! I had heard of "Blast" before, but I had no idea it was Alex's pseudonym. If I had known, I'd have come before. * Sean Sapphire: So in other words, you've been travelling around the world to look for him? Got it. * Blast: Ok, can I ask my questions? * Simon: Sure, go ahead. * Blast: Why did you leave so many years ago? My mom and my brother said you just went to buy some milk. * Simon: Are you sure you don't want to ask something else? It's a lot of painful memories... * Blast: (looks at him with sad, shiny eyes) * Simon: Well son, this is what happened. I went to buy milk, just like they told you. But when I was coming back from the store, a strange man appeared in a large machine. He kidnapped me, and took me to his base. There he told me he was Dr. Zack, and that he was working on a project about a chemical that could change human DNA to enhance their natural abilities and give them superpowers. I told him I just wanted to go home with my family, but he didn't listen. He wanted me to be his guinea pig for his new creation. I refused, but he locked me away in a cell, telling me he'd only let me out if I agreed to let him test his chemical on me. I spent so long in there, and at the end, I had no choice but to give in to his demands. So I was his test subject. He injected that chemical in me. It was a terrifying experience. This mad scientist was injecting me a chemical I didn't know about. I had no way of knowing if I'd get out of there alive. But once I had superpowers, he was amazed to see his chemical was working. I then used my new powers to escape from his base, and hurry back home. But when I returned, everything had been devastated. * Blast: Oh, yeah. Peachwood was attacked by the Crab Empire shortly after you were gone. * Simon: Worried, I looked around to see if you were ok, but I found no one. Not you, your brother, or your mom. Just a bunch of crabs devastating everything in sight. I had no idea where you were now, but I promised to myself that I'd do everything I could to find you. And I've been searching for you ever since. And now I've finally found you! * Bonk Choy: Whoa... * Green Shadow: Good to see that you have your father back, Blast. * Red Ruby: Hence the reason why we must team up to blow up Dr. Zack once and for all! There might be more victims harmed by that evil doctor that we don't know of, and we recently learnt that Blast's dad is one of them! * Simon: Yeah... but not now, though. I'd like to spend some quality time with my son now. It's been years since the last time I was with him. * Blast: Yeah, I was a little child back then. I hope you don't mind, but there's a few things I've always wanted to do with you. * Simon: Sure. What would you like to do? * Blast: Well, I've been making the list for all these years, and well... (takes out a long list) * Simon: Wow, that sure is a long list. You wanna do all of that? * Blast: Well... we don't have to... * Simon: Well son, if you think doing all these things will help fill the spot in your heart that I left empty, then that's exactly what we're going to do. * Blast: Great! (hugs his father) A short montage is shown, with Blast doing different activities with his dad. They play football together, they exchange christmas gifts together (while Lemon Glass is seen outside dropping snowflakes outside the window so it looks like it's December), they play videogames together, and even bake a cake together. After they do all those things, Blast and Simon are seen walking together. * Blast: Wow, I can't believe we've already got so much of the list done! But... these are all my things. Is there anything you've always wanted to do with me? * Simon: Not that I can think of... * Blast: Oh... * Simon: What I mean is... I'm happy to do anything you want to do. But seeing how you're now a superpowered teen as you are, I wish I could've been there to show you how to be a real superhero. * Blast: What do you mean? * Simon: You've got a nice life here, but you still live like average people do. I'm not surprised you don't know any better. You haven't had a more experienced superhero to teach you how real superheroes live. * Blast: Well, there's my brother Jason. He has a ninja dojo! Say, should we go see him? * Simon: Well... I already went to see him, but he's pretty busy with his dojo. But Alex, it's not the same thing. Ninjas and superheroes are different things. Jason might have superpowers, but he lives like an elemental ninja. * Blast: What about my other superpowered friends, like Boom, Electra, Blade, Scorch and Boulder. * Simon: Blast, I'm pretty sure they're all following you. They see you as an example and a role model. That's even a greater reason why you need to learn to be a real superhero. * Blast: And... you think you could teach me? * Simon: Of course. During my years of searching around for you, I also lived the exciting life of a superhero. I can show you to be a real superhero, if you're willing to learn. * Blast: Really? * Simon: Yeah! * Blast: Oh, that would be great! Say... should I bring the others so they can learn from you too? * Simon: Well, the thing is, I'd rather do this as a father and son thing, you know? * Blast: Oh, sure. That sounds good too! * Simon: Follow me Alex! Once Blast and Simon are alone in Blast's house, Simon is ready to start his lesson. * Simon: Alex, I'm gonna teach you a thing or two about being a real superhero. So listen up my boy, because I'm only gonna say this once. * Simon: ♪Look at this house here where you live!♪ * Blast: It's pretty sweet, right? * Simon: ♪You can't be a superhero here!♪ * Blast: Uh, I can't? * Simon: ♪Look at these books up on the wall!♪ * Blast: Careful! Alice just finished organizing those! * Simon: ♪This hero hideout's not right, I fear♪ * Simon: Trust me, I've got you covered here. You see all these soft child stuff you're surrounded with? (accidentally steps on a stuffed animal) This has got to be the first thing to go! * Simon: ♪Nothing about this place says "hero den" there's too much fluff!♪ ♪All these wacky toys toss in a pile!♪ ♪Take those comics, checkerboards, is that an action figure? Still not enough!♪ ♪The hero-fying might just take a while!♪ ♪Sure this place is grandiose!♪ ♪But to a superhero, it's just gross♪ ♪Time we make the lot all disappear!♪ (tosses a pile of objects out the window) ♪Reality you need a dose♪ ♪To all these muggles you're too close!♪ ♪You just can't be a superhero, here! * Simon: Good job my boy, but this is still just the beginning! ♪Each and every hero has a style of his own♪ ♪Watch, and I'll show you what I mean!♪ (gives Blast a pile of stuff) ♪You can't move like this with so much stuff to weigh you down!♪ ♪A superhero always keeps it lean!♪ * Simon: Lose this, and this! (looks at a nice pijama) Ooh, this one looks nice! ♪Your life is soft, your outfit bland♪ ♪And look at the softness of your hands!♪ ♪A delight, but it's just not right what's underneath!♪ ♪Every superhero must be free!♪ ♪Look at you, and look at me!♪ ♪Since when do heroes sleep with teddy bears as teens?♪ * Simon: Ha, please! ♪Sure this place is grandiose!♪ ♪But to a superhero, it's just gross♪ ♪Time we make the lot all disappear!♪ (tosses several objects out the window, including a flower pot, a bunch of stuffed animals, and a bathtub with Gary Guppy in it!) * Gary Guppy: Aah! (Red Fork stops the bathtub with his magic) * Blast: So what do I do? * Simon: ♪Just grab it all and give to me♪ ♪Do what I say, and you'll be free!♪ ♪You just can't be a superhero here!♪ * Blast: You're right! I feel better already! * Simon: You see? What did I tell you? You're really lucky that I found you. Now why don't you bring us a pizza? * Blast: Got it! And then you can keep showing me how to live like a superhero, dad! * Simon: Great! We'll do it, son. As Blast leaves, Simon sits on Blast's bed. ♪'Cause this man's job will soon be done here!♪ (laughs) Meanwhile, the rest of the gang talks about how Blast seems to be very happy now that he's with his father. * Red Fork: It's nice to see Blast spending quality time with his father. * Blue Ocean: Yeah. * Alice: I'm glad to see him so happy. * Starcade: I guess we all are. * Red Ruby: I don't know... * Bonk Choy: Now that Blast got his dad back, what's next? * Red Fork: I'm not sure. Suddenly, the gang hears some noise in Echo Creek. The town is being attacked! * Boom: And there we go! Finally something interesting to do! Category:IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek